Being Assertive
by cabgrant
Summary: I've always wondered what if Lincoln and the Loud parents were assertive instead of being spineless.
1. Back in Black

I've always wondered what if Lincoln was portrayed as more assertive with his family and certain episodes went in another direction where Lincoln does not tolerate being walked upon?

Back in Black

_**Lincoln and his friend Rusty had to create a model of the solar system for an assignment. They decided to work on it at Lincoln's house one day but Rusty had to bring his younger brother Rocky with him since their parents were staying at work a little later. When Lucy noticed Rocky she began having a crush on him but all her attempts to get him to notice her were unsuccessful.**_

Lincoln almost dropped the model of the solar system he and Rusty worked on as Lucy dashed pass him in the upstairs hallway. He noticed Lucy wearing a pink dress and her natural born black hair was now blonde which puzzled him.

Then his other sister's heads popped out of Lucy's and Lynn's bedroom.

"Was that Lucy?" he inquired.

"Yes she wanted a new look so she could impress Rocky," Lori explained to him.

"So we gave her a makeover she desperately needed," Lola remarked

"So cute she's going to be Mrs. Lucy Spokes one day," Leni squealed excitedly.

"But why couldn't stay the way she was before?" Lincoln asked his sisters.

Lisa scoffed at his comment and said, "Of course as a male you don't know anything about romance."

"Lisa you are four, what could you possibly know about the subject," he retorted, which made his sisters stare at him in disbelief.

Suddenly a devious idea crossed Lynn's mind which caused her to smirk

"I know how to get Rocky back here," she said before she retreated into her bedroom and where she grabbed a baseball bat laying beside her bed.

As Lynn lifted her hand toward the project Lincoln immediately figured out what her intentions were and quickly stepped to the left to avoid her hitting the project he and Rusty worked days on.

"What the heck Lynn, Rusty and I worked for days on this," Lincoln yelled while holding the solar system over his head

"But we need an excuse for Rusty to bring Rocky back here," Luan pleaded.

"You smash it Lynn and I'll tell mom you almost broke the trophy case with your baseball yesterday," Lincoln shouted before rushing towards his bedroom.

In the end Lori had to cancel the double date she planned for her, Bobby, Lucy and Rocky.


	2. The Sweet Spot

The Sweet Spot

**Everyone knows the premise of this episode already**

It was almost seven am in the morning and everyone of the Loud sisters sans Lily were crowded outside of Vanzilla, glaring and arguing at Lincoln while he sat in the safety of the family van.

"Possession is nine tenths of the law," Lincoln jeered at them.

"You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute if you don't open the door," Lynn Jr. threatened while waving her fist at the white haired boy, but Lincoln remained unfazed.

But when the sisters continued demanding that each one deserves the sweet stop he realized they were disturbing the neighbors and panicked a little.

"This is not getting any better," he thought.

Suddenly Luan remembered the other door of the van had a broken lock. She decided to go around and open it but at that moment their mother Rita stormed out of the house towards the sisters steaming mad.

"What are you girls doing out here disturbing the neighbors, get back inside. I don't want anyone in this van until seven a.m," she screamed causing them to halt in their tracks.

The children hesitated in fear under her furious glare until she shouted, "NOW!" before walking back towards the house.

As the girls walked away Lori sneered at Lincoln, "Let's see you get the sweet spot now," then all the sisters began mocking him with mean spirited laughter as he stepped out of Vanzilla.

"You know what," Lincoln continued angrily. "I don't care about the seat anymore," then slammed the van door before ramming his right fist into the van door which made him wince in pain. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming then headed inside.

7 am

Lincoln awakes upon hearing his sisters scream while running out of their bedrooms. Seconds later he looks out his bedroom window and watches Lynn and Lori wrestling on the front lawn while Lisa stands on the roof of Vanzilla bellowing while hitting her chest and Lana throwing something at Lisa before Lola tackles her to the ground. He looks on with satisfaction as his sisters fight each other viciously in the van then a few minutes later until the old vehicle falls apart.

_Then both parents are looking out the window. Lynn Sr. starts getting hysterical about Vanzilla getting destroyed then Rita begins scolding the sisters by saying the road trip is off and as punishment for destroying Vanzilla they will stay on the couch for the entire weekend until they learn to get along._

_The girls released a collective, "Awwww" before heading back inside, their battered bodies aching._

Lincoln gets back into bed, pulls his sheet over himself and says, "Thank goodness they don't know about the 'sweet spot' on the couch, it's near the stairs so you can get to the bathroom quicker.


End file.
